


Лжецу от лжеца

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Het Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Над бровью у него теперь маленький шрам, прикрытый челкой, но в ветреную погоду Микадо его видит — потому что знает, где искать.
Relationships: Kida Masaomi/Ryuugamine Mikado
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Anime 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Лжецу от лжеца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [liars for liars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455269) by [copperiisulfate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperiisulfate/pseuds/copperiisulfate). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2020 для команды Anime.  
> Бета: Персе.

**i.**

Кида лежит на полу склада.

(Все должно было пойти не так.)

У Киды трещина в черепе — в микрометрах от эпидуральной гематомы, как позже скажет Микадо медсестра, — и он так оглушен ударом, что на руках у Микадо, когда тот его найдет, окажется большая проблема.

Микадо не может заставить себя посмотреть на рану, лишь подхватывает своего друга под руки и с помощью Анри дотаскивает до фургона Кадоты. Только по пути в больницу Микадо пытается — начинает пытаться — все осмыслить: разговор о Синих квадратах и Желтых платках, цвете и откровениях. Цвета кружатся у него в голове, сливаются в насыщенный гнилостно-зеленый, и Микадо приходится открыть окно: он вдруг чувствует, что его вот-вот стошнит.

***

Проснувшись, Кида первым делом смеется. Его смех обрывается, переходит в кашель, но все равно звучит очень в стиле _Киды_ — или, по крайней мере, лицо и голос призваны изображать того Киду, каким он предстает перед всеми.

Микадо, который считает, что в обычных случаях он не склонен к жестокости, хочется разбить что-нибудь, а затем уничтожить осколки — медленно, тщательно, голыми руками.

От Киды его состояние не скрывается (ведь от Киды, в общем-то, вообще ничего не скроешь — и не важно, что он умеет великолепно притворяться и изображать из себя полного идиота, когда нужно), и это нервирует Микадо еще сильнее. Он не дожидается вопроса, решив, что не сможет выдержать еще одну фальшивую улыбку, услышать свое имя, произнесенное бодрым тоном, не когда все вокруг в белой краске и штукатурке, не когда в его воображении Кида все еще _истекает кровью на складе и_...

— Ты мог умереть.

Микадо не сразу осознает, что это произносит он — тоном сухим и ломким: в тишине стерильной комнаты слова звучат далеко не так выразительно, как Микадо того бы хотелось. Как правило, ему это редко когда удается.

Но, похоже, они задевают в Киде какую-то струнку, потому что он не начинает нести полную чушь, а довольно ровно сообщает:

— Да вроде в этом и был план.

 _А как же я_ , хочет спросить Микадо, но не может это произнести, ведь они в комнате отдыха после операции, и его лучший друг должен _отдыхать_. Последнее, что им сейчас нужно, — эгоизм и чувство вины (их и так хватает снаружи, городской воздух ими кишит), но все же Микадо едва сдерживается.

Он же все знает — сам догадался, не пришлось даже расспрашивать Селти, или Саймона, или Анри, или кого угодно другого. Кида бросился сломя голову навстречу своей смерти — и все ради него. Само собой, рано или поздно они бы пришли за наивным идиотом, который возглавлял Доллары, а Кида не мог этого допустить. Но не успевает Микадо хоть что-нибудь из своих мыслей озвучить...

— Есть одна девушка, — объявляет Кида, — этажом ниже. Я как-то уже говорил, что хочу увидеть ее, когда окажусь здесь. Не знаю, зачем я тебе об этом рассказываю, но давным-давно ее покалечили. Я не смог ей помочь и каждый день себя в этом винил. Но сегодня? Уверен, выгляжу я паршиво, и все могло бы закончиться куда лучше. — Он пытается рассмеяться, но морщится. Потом все равно выдавливает из себя смех — такой уж Кида упорный. — Сегодня я чувствую себя хорошо, понимаешь? Прямо сейчас мне действительно, по-настоящему хорошо.

Микадо так и тянет сказать, что он спятил, но вряд ли это чем-нибудь поможет.

— Ну, хоть тебе хорошо, — отвечает Микадо и убирается к черту из этой жалкой комнаты отдыха. Ему нужен воздух, а здесь дышать невозможно.

Ужасный поступок с его стороны. Он должен остаться со своим другом, и неважно, что этому другу хотелось бы видеть на месте Микадо кого-то другого — возможно, хотелось все это время.

***

Ее зовут Макиджима Саки, и в следующий свой визит Микадо встречает ее в палате Киды. Неловко познакомив их, Кида разговаривает в основном только с ней.

А потом, спустя пару дней, с ней же он уезжает — исчезает на закате, словно какой-то идиотский герой боевиков, или сказочный принц, или любое другое клише, историями о которых они вместе увлекались в детстве.

***

Микадо говорит себе, что у него есть Анри. В общем-то, это правда. Теперь она всегда рядом — пусть и не так, как прежде.

Этого должно быть достаточно.

Сперва он понимает, что никогда по-настоящему не будет ей нужен, а затем приходит запоздалое осознание, что ему и самому это ни к чему. Возможно, второе открытие должно напрягать его куда больше, но оно вызывает лишь разочарование, смешанное с облегчением. _Какая потеря_ , думает Микадо, ничуть о ней не жалея. Анри — та еще штучка, и вдвоем они могли бы охрененно повеселиться.

Только сейчас он признает, что с самого начала, с первого дня в этом потрясающем, головокружительном городе хотел найти друзей и, пожалуй, яркие впечатления. Второго ему теперь хватило бы на целую жизнь: сплошные огни, шум, чувства и волнения — слишком много всего за слишком короткое время. Первого же отчаянно не хватает, нечем заполнить пустоту.

***

Анри тихая. Еще она добрая, мягкая, красивая и, несмотря на все это, немного пугающая. Впрочем, среди его знакомых в городе безобидных людей нет, так что Микадо не особо на этом зацикливается.

После отъезда Киды они стали гораздо больше времени проводить вместе — как в школьном совете, так и вне стен школы. Анри слушает и слушает, но редко говорит сама. Между ними всегда чувствуется скрытое напряжение, и оба даже не представляют, как его разрядить.

Однажды вечером Анри набирается смелости и уклончиво заводит об этом речь. Она заверяет его, что все в порядке, а если даже нет, то когда-нибудь все изменится к лучшему.

Микадо улыбается, кивает и даже не уточняет, что она имеет в виду. _Это только шум_ , хочется ему сказать. Раньше он никогда не осознавал этого — попросту не мог.

Он гадает, ощущает ли эти фантомные боли и Анри.

***

Посреди ночи Микадо слоняется по «Русским суши», пытаясь уловить обрывки разговоров: Уокер и Эрика восторженно обсуждают какую-то мангаку, а Кадота и Тогуса ссорятся из-за очередной царапины на фургоне.

На сплетни ему плевать: их можно узнать и из чата. Просто молчание теперь кажется просто невыносимым.

**ii.**

Возвращается Кида где-то через полгода. Микадо знал, что он вернется.

Над бровью у него теперь маленький шрам, прикрытый челкой, но в ветреную погоду Микадо его видит — потому что знает, где искать.

Волосы у Киды отрасли, став темнее у корней. Его смех все такой же и в то же время совсем другой — столь же ненормальный, но менее наигранный.

Шутки у него такие же ужасные, хотя он перестал вечно корчить из себя шута.

Микадо все еще обожает его — в жизни не обожал сильнее.

***

Прежний Кида никогда бы не стал такое обсуждать.

Этот Кида рассказывает о Саки и объясняет, что если однажды свяжешься с Орихарой Изаей, то это навсегда. Он отмечает это с усталостью, от которой сразу кажется совсем взрослым, но все они теперь чувствуют себя намного старше своих лет. Чем-то этот город напоминает паразита: по ночам он полон жизни, которую днем высасывает из своих жителей.

— Мне жаль, — говорит Микадо почти искренне. Он почти не знал Саки, но, наверное, это только к лучшему.

Кида быстро меняет тему — выходит, не так уж он и изменился.

— Ну, — нараспев тянет он, — сильно ты по мне скучал?

Микадо закатывает глаза и позволяет Киде обхватить себя за шею.

Он фыркает одновременно с Кидой и бесстыдно лжет:

— Да я даже не заметил, что тебя не было.

***

Еще через месяц в небо взмывает торговый автомат и, описав идеальную параболу, приземляется в нескольких кварталах от того места, где они стоят.

Кида хватает его за руку, и они пускаются _бежать_.

Умом Микадо понимает, что должен быть настороже, однако его переполняют веселье и восторг. Весь город — калейдоскоп света, звука и движения, и _ох_ , как же он по этому _скучал_.

Отдышаться они останавливаются у фонтана, в паре кварталов от станции метро.

— Разойдемся по домам? Или можем еще погулять, если хочешь, — вот только на этих словах Кида теребит в пальцах брелок на телефоне, потягивая бусины на нитке, словно четки.

В те дни, когда рано темнеет, Кида становится каким-то дерганым. Или, может быть, так было всегда, а Микадо просто не обращал внимания. Он начинает многое, очень многое понимать о Киде, об этом городе, о себе — кое-что словно обрело фокус, и теперь это уже не выйдет отодвинуть на задний план.

Скажем, даже в полумраке он не может отвести взгляда от шрама на лбу Киды.

Микадо хочет сказать сотню разных вещей. _Теперь он тебя не тронет_ , и _В моих руках весь город_ , и — пожалуй, сильнее всего на свете — _Можешь на меня положиться, Масаоми_.

Отчасти он переживает, что всегда будет _хотеть_ , но так никогда и не _сможет_ , потому что при всей своей чуткости он никогда не умел говорить убедительно — даже со своим лучшим и самым давним другом.

— Домой, — отзывается Микадо и не выпускает ладонь Киды из своей.

***

Прежде у Микадо не было ни с кем личных счетов, а уж тем более не с тощим, как зубочистка, мужиком в меховой куртке. Впрочем, прежде никто и не ломал жизнь Киде Масаоми, так что, наверное, все когда-нибудь бывает в первый раз.

Он знает (и ненавидит это), что Кида всегда будет на взводе, пока Орихара жив и ошивается где-то рядом. Хейваджимы Шизуо обычно хватает, чтобы близко он не совался, и Микадо порой гадает, почему Хейваджиме еще не дали какую-нибудь премию — он ведь так усердно трудится на благо общества.

***

Временами ему отчетливо снится, как он нацеливает на Орихару Изаю пистолет.

На этом обычно все и заканчивается: дальше слишком многое идет не так.

Иногда Орихара насмехается над его дрожащими руками, заявляет, что порох и сталь — не для него, и советует вернуться домой и спрятаться за монитором, раз уж он такой ребенок.

Порой Орихара решает воспользоваться его нерешительностью. Резко сорвавшись с места, он отбрасывает Микадо назад, мигом обезоружив, раскрывает лезвие своего ножа и почти нежно приставляет к его горлу.

Изредка он делает ровный надрез. Микадо чувствует боль от рассеченной кожи, ждет, когда же лезвие пройдет сквозь фасцию и заденет какой-нибудь важный сосуд, чтобы он истек кровью _просто так_... Хотя это ведь не совсем правда?

Тогда Орихара замечает: _Никто не проливает кровь просто так, разве нет?_

Хуже всего, что он смеется и смеется — почти демонически. Микадо даже начинает подозревать, что Селти и Сайка — не единственные сверхъестественные существа в городе. Ну а что, он бы не удивился.

Затем Орихара опять открывает рот, и Микадо роняет пистолет.

Его кошмар говорит: _Какой интересный поворот. Люди не убивают ради своих друзей. Даже ради лучших._

В ответ Микадо из сна парирует: _Может, я тебя просто ненавижу._

 _А может быть_ , нараспев тянет Орихара — совсем иначе, чем Кида, беззаботно, понимающе и зловеще, _просто может быть, кто-то здесь немножко влюблен._

**iii.**

— Эй, Масаоми, — как-то начинает Микадо не особо всерьез, даже сам не зная, зачем завел этот разговор. Он понимает, что для таких бесед есть другие люди, более подходящие, но что-то не дает ему замолчать — стоит лишь начать, и он уже не в силах остановиться. — Скажем, кто-то захочет раздобыть пистолет, просто для безопас...

Он даже договорить не успевает, как кулак Киды встречается с его лицом.

— Чтоб ты знал, — бормочет Кида себе под нос, потирая костяшки пальцев, — я больше никогда не хочу этого делать.

— Да я не о себе!

Кида смеется — горько и как-то незнакомо.

— Может, я придурок, но не совсем идиот.

Микадо проглатывает _Вообще-то, ты и есть идиот_ и бросает на него хмурый взгляд.

— И зачем он мне вообще?

— Не знаю и знать не хочу. — Кида смотрит прямо на него, возможно, видя его насквозь, и добавляет: — Ты помог мне выпутаться. Впутывать тебя я не буду.

***

Позже он решает все же отдать эту честь Хейваджиме. Одним небесам известно, сколько этот бедняга уже ждет своего шанса.

Когда этот день настанет, Микадо собственноручно отправит ему самый огромный, самый аляповатый букет, на какой только хватит денег. Или закажет фейерверк и напишет его имя огненными буквами в небе Икебукуро. Или все вместе.

***

Анри хмурится, заметив, что на скуле у Микадо расцветает синяк, и начинает было расспрашивать, как Кида выразительно перебивает ее:

— О-о-о, он разве не рассказал тебе, как недавно разозлил большого страшного бармена?

Едва ли Анри в это верит, но она почти всегда закрывает глаза на их совместные шалости, так что и сейчас ожидаемо меняет тему.

— Ты совсем не умеешь врать, — позже говорит ему Микадо.

— О? А ты бы хотел, чтобы она узнала правду?

— Что ты вышел из себя и чуть не подбил мне глаз? Почему бы и нет? Кажется, она наивно считает тебя хорошим парнем, несмотря ни на что.

Кида смеется — на этот раз искренне. Звучит так знакомо, что Микадо даже злиться больше не может.

— Девчонки обожают боевые ранения. Да и вообще, — он взъерошивает Микадо волосы, — это была ласковая пощечина.

Микадо нажимает пальцем на скулу, морщится от давящей боли. Он понимает, с чего Кида так вспылил: как в старой поговорке, не задавай глупых вопросов — и не получишь глупых ответов.

— Может, в следующий раз попробуй не так бурно выражать свои чувства?

— Ладно, — он все еще улыбается, — и поверь, если бы я хотел сделать тебе больно, ты бы это узнал.

Он произносит это так же беззаботно, как «жареный сыр» или «глянь на ту девушку в коротких шортах», но слова повисают в воздухе и оседают в памяти Микадо.

***

Чаще всего Микадо удается забыть, что значат желтый шарф и лом...

Что _значили_ , напоминает он себе. _Уже в прошедшем времени_.

Мать всегда, еще до его отъезда в Икебукуро говорила, что детей редко избивают до крови без малейшей причины. И просила Микадо не лезть в неприятности, ведь маленькие неприятности создают большие проблемы.

Микадо трет ладонями веки, пока перед глазами не мелькают пятна. Либо дело в этом, либо ему просто плохо — вспоминается воздух в фургоне, наполненный запахом крови Масаоми: словно его жизнь заканчивается, а жизнь самого Микадо трещит по швам.

***

— Ну что, — начинает Микадо как бы мимоходом, ни с того ни с сего. Да уж, пожалуй, для всех было лучше, когда он ничего не говорил, а держал свои мысли при себе.

Солнце сегодня ярко сияет высоко в небе. Чудесный день — даже жаль, что Микадо сейчас его испортит.

Он поворачивается к Киде и спрашивает:

— Ты убивал кого нибудь?

Кида смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

Пусть это и напоминает неизбежную казнь — ведь оба они интуитивно знают, к чему приведет такой разговор, — откладывать его больше нельзя. Микадо устал от неизвестности, от тактики «плаща и кинжала» — даже если вся эта экипировка вполне себе настоящая, он видел своими глазами. В общем, Микадо просто хочет покончить со всем этим.

Кида очень медленно отвечает:

— Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что я уехал из этого дурацкого города, чтобы избежать такого вопроса.

Микадо чувствует, как желудок проваливается куда-то вниз, но притупленно, безразлично. Теперь его ничего особо не задевает. Возможно, он слишком долго готовился это услышать.

На мгновение Кида отводит глаза, а когда поднимает взгляд, в нем читается: _Ну что, сильно ты меня ненавидишь, а?_

 _Не так сильно, как стоило бы_ , думает Микадо, стараясь не придавать этим мыслям большого значения. Само собой, это характеризует его не с лучшей стороны, но он даже представить не может, что заставило бы его возненавидеть Киду так, как Кида того боится.

— Я говорил серьезно. Ты помог мне выпутаться. — Вроде бы совсем простые слова, но Микадо до сих пор понятия не имеет, как их расценить.

Это единственный раз, когда они затрагивают эту тему.

***

Еще один снаряд взмывает в небо — на этот раз парковочный автомат, — и Микадо, прикусив губу, готовится удрать. Однако Кида хватает его за запястье и удерживает на месте.

— Мы не станем убегать, — объявляет Кида. Скорее всего, подразумевает он _Я не стану убегать_ и говорит это сам себе.

Орихара останавливается возле них секунд на тридцать. Этого времени ему хватает, чтобы ухмыльнуться, издевательски поклониться и протянуть при виде них _О-о_.

Микадо запоздало осознает, что Кида все еще держит его за руку и они по-прежнему ни на дюйм не сдвинулись с места, даже почти не дышали. Хейваджима скрывается за поворотом, Саймон от него не отстает, Селти тоже проносится мимо — всего за пару секунд.

Наконец они одновременно выдыхают — получается что-то среднее между выдохом и смешком.

Они долго прогуливаются вдоль дороги, слоняются по парку, а затем по отдаленным улочкам. Эхо от мотоцикла Селти разносится на много километров вокруг.

Кида так и не отпускает его руку — это уже не шутки. Вообще Микадо и не возражает, пусть и не знает, как воспринимать такой жест.

— Знаешь... — Кида запинается, но все же договаривает до конца: — Ты мог бы и позвонить. Ну, тогда. Я же все-таки не на Северный полюс уехал.

Микадо ничего не отвечает, хотя ему так и хочется возмущенно крикнуть: _Да и ты мог бы_. Однако он не настолько глуп. Все запуталось. Совсем запуталось. Возможно, он сам виноват: подпольной сетью на весь город управлять научился, а лучшего друга до сих пор не в силах понять.

Ход его мыслей прерывает Кида:

— Нам и раньше удавалось общаться на расстоянии, помнишь?

— Раньше все было иначе, — бросает Микадо резко и, возможно, чуть мстительно. — В Сайтаме ты не пытался себя угробить.

Кида отдергивает руку.

— Беда в том, — небрежно говорит он, — что ты вообще ничего не знаешь о своих друзьях.

Замечание ранит, причем Кида явно на это рассчитывал. Можно не обольщаться: конечно же, он хотел задеть его — друг сильно изменился. Новый Кида выпустил когти... _Хотя нет_ , поправляет себя Микадо, он давно уже их выпустил. _Просто теперь ему незачем скрывать их от тебя_.

Микадо сам не знает, когда и из-за чего они стали так себя вести: под теплотой, шутками и ласковыми прикосновениями скрываются ложь, недомолвки и обиды. Вот почему он решает не отпускать едкую колкость в ответ, а разорвать этот тошнотворный круг, пока не лишился вообще всего на свете. Или пока Кида снова не сбежал — в общем-то, это одно и то же.

— Слушай, Масаоми. — Он понижает голос, ведь это _важно_. — Ты знал обо мне абсолютно все.

Кида презрительно усмехается.

— Серьезно, что ли?

— Абсолютно все важное.

— То есть Доллары для тебя ничего не значили?

— То есть Доллары для меня ничего не значили.

Лишь когда по переулку разносится эхо его голоса, до Микадо доходит, как громко он произнес эти слова. (Хотелось бы надеяться, что поблизости никого нет и их никто не подслушал, а то, ну, это может аукнуться ему сотней разных проблем.)

Заодно он понимает, что ни капли не врет.

— Лжец, — фыркает Кида, и Микадо уже готов расстроенно возразить _Уж кто бы говорил_ , но потом Кида ему улыбается, слабо и слегка кривовато. Так он ничуть не похож на мальчишку, который мог бы захватить целый город.

Этого должно быть достаточно, но все же...

— Я приехал в этот дурацкий город ради тебя, — признается Микадо, сжимает в кулаки свои руки в дурацкой форме дурацкой школы и крепко зажмуривается. Иногда рядом с Кидой он чувствует себя каким-то беспомощным младенцем. Иногда Микадо просто _пиздец_ как ненавидит его.

— А я бросил тебя. — Даже с закрытыми глазами Микадо знает, что Кида хмурится. А в следующее мгновение он чувствует, как Кида обнимает его. Хотя оба они часто друг друга касаются, таких нежных объятий между ними еще не было. Микадо рассеянно гадает, почему же так.

— Слушай, Микадо? — бормочет Кида ему в пиджак, так тихо, что Микадо едва различает слова. — Останешься в этом дурацком городе ради меня, ладно?

Ну правда, только Кида Масаоми может так с ним обойтись, попросить его о таком.

В ответ Микадо лишь крепче обхватывает его.

— Заткнись, Масаоми.

В голове крутятся слова — будто финал истории, давно забытая строчка из песни или детское обещание:

 _Если ты не уйдешь, то и я не уйду_.

***

Одним ветреным днем Кида наклоняется посреди самого обычного разговора и целует его.

На вкус поцелуй как сам город, как запах сигаретного дыма и уличного гриля, как головокружительные высоты и мальчишеская влюбленность.

Микадо должен быть ошарашен.

Однако он лишь зарывается руками в волосы Киды, убирает их со лба и обводит шрам подушечкой большого пальца — словно дорогу на карте, пройденную сотню раз.

Это не должно быть так легко.

И это легче всего на свете.


End file.
